Addicted
by Yumi-Tsubato
Summary: Pein used to work at a rehab center, on his last day he met Hoshigaki Kisame for no less the ten minutes. He thought this odd encounter was a one time thing but Kisame is addicted... Rape/Violence Characters belong to Kishimoto ;ItaPein and KisaPein;


_**Addicted**_

Pein had just been informed that there was a new bus of addicts coming to the rehab center, he was to review their files and escort them to the waiting room so they could assign them to their rooms. He didn't really see the point in this because most of them were in for drug addiction. It was fairly rare that others came in because they were addicted to something else.

He went to the front doors and greeted the twenty new folks that would be staying for a while. One that really caught his eye was Hoshigaki Kisame. He was brought in for sex addiction, it was rated as a sort of illness of the sort. He didn't really care, he wasn't the one that put them in interventions anyways, he just made sure that they were okay and that they were doing what they were supposed to. Besides, this was his last group since he was quitting after this and doing a job easier on the mind.

"Hello, my name is Kumori Pein." He said bowing to them, "You are all here for your own reasons and all I can hope for is that you get better and have a better life when you get out of here."

Pein looked at every single one of them before continuing.

"Now, all of you please follow me to the waiting room where you will meet your guide and care taker." Pein said leading the way.

He brought them over to the waiting room like he said he would. The whole way, Kisame was sticking closely to him and he could have sworn that a couple of times, he touched his butt…but maybe that was just him.

Once they got there, he left and headed to his office to grab his stuff. What he thought was strange was the look Kisame gave him and that he said 'later' which is normally something you say to someone you'll see again. He brushed it off when he remembered that he didn't speak of the fact that he was quitting to them so Kisame might have thought he'd see him around the center. Nevertheless, he still felt very uncomfortable.

3 years passed since that day, Pein had long forgotten about it. He was now working in a book store with his boss Uchiha Itachi. He was madly in love with him, he was so perfect. Sometimes he wondered why he wasn't a model. He was tall, strong, nice, hot and had the sexiest looking abs ever.

The store was just about to close for the day. Pein was cleaning up the last of the books that were misplaced and putting them back where they were supposed to be. He was humming a tune as he placed back the last book when he felt strong arms wrap themselves around his waist. He blushed madly and gasped.

"Who-"

"Me." Itachi said cutting him off.

Pein looked back and blinked a couple of times. "Don't do that! It scared me!" Pein whined.

Itachi laughed removing his arms. "I'm sorry, it was so tempting." Itachi said. There was a pause for some moment but Itachi soon spoke again. "Pein…I was wondering…"

"Yes?" Pein said doing his best to look cute so Itachi would ask him what he wanted to be asked.

Itachi blushed lightly and scratched the back of his head. "Um…well…M-my brother is out with his friends tonight…" Itachi said looking at everywhere but Pein, "So I was wondering if you would like to…uh…go eat and maybe…catch a movie with me?"

Pein couldn't resist a blush, his heart was fluttering. He was so happy at the moment, so happy that he couldn't say anything so he just smiled and nodded which he thought was really stupid. Itachi smiled happily.

"Great. I'll come pick you up at seven okay?" Itachi asked.

Pein nodded, "Great." He forced himself to say.

Pein quickly pushed the book back into place and left the store for Itachi to lock it. He went to his house squealing madly not believing that his sexy boss actually asked him on a date. His excitement soon turn to worry when he came home to find the front door open. He carefully slipped in his house quietly, he took five steps from the door and into his house then the door closed on its own. He covered his mouth to keep from letting out a surprised yelp and kept going.

He heard the TV in his living room on and someone laughing. He carefully peaked in not even thinking of grabbing something to defend himself with. He then saw in his living room a man that sort of resembled a shark and looked very familiar. The man spotted him not long after.

"Well, didn't you take your sweet time to come home?" He said smirking.

"U-um…who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Pein asked trembling a little bit.

"You don't remember me? That's hurtful." He said getting up from the sofa and walking towards Pein.

"P-please get out of my house…or I'll have to call the police…" Pein warned backing up until his back touched the wall.

"That wont work. I broke the phones." Chuckled the man.

Pein gasped and tried to make a run for it but the man caught him and then punched him across the face. Pein fell on the floor, a thin line of blood escaping his mouth. He coward on the floor and tried crawling desperately to the door but the man stomped his foot on Pein's back causing him to cry out. He then started to kick Pein in the rib area repeatedly.

"When I saw you for the first time I fell in love." The man started. "But you didn't pay attention to me. I thought I'd see you around after that and be able to conquer you but I never did."

By now Pein was sure that one of his ribs were broken, nevertheless the man kept kicking Pein. The man then kicked Pein over so that he was now lying on his back and smashed his heel against Pein's wrist causing him to cry out in dear pain. Pein curled up in a ball holding his wrist howling in pain.

"P-please…stop…" Cried Pein. "Take whatever you want…j-just leave me alone."

The man grabbed Pein's hair and yanked him up making him cry out once again in pain. He starred at him for a little then smashed his head on his knee earning another howl of agony.

"Three fucking years…one-thousand-ninety-five fucking days…twenty-six-thousand-two-hundred-eighty fucking hours!" The man growled resuming his furious kicking spree. "That's how fucking long I waited for you! And you never came! I had to fucking find you!"

Pein started to cry, everything hurt so much and he didn't understand why all of this was happening. "S-Stop! Please!" Pein begged between sobs.

The man got on one knee and grabbed Pein by the hair again. He forced him to look at him. "I'll fucking stop when I get what I fucking want!" Hissed the man then threw Pein's head on the ground.

Pein cried out in pain again and tried to get up but he was only shoved to the ground again. The man was now hovering over him and then suddenly forced him into a kiss. Pein yelped in surprise and struggled but that resulted in a blow to the stomach. The man pinned Pein's arms over his head and started to strip him from his clothing which only caused Pein to struggle even more but still resulted in more punches to the stomach.

Pein begged over and over again for Kisame to stop. He tried to reason with him, then tried bidding him but nothing worked. Pein soon found himself naked covered in bruises and blood under a man that was so familiar to him but couldn't remember exactly who.

"Please stop…" Pein sobbed. "I don't know you!"

The man smirked. "You know me. You just don't remember me." The man said.

The man proceeded to pin Pein's arms down with only one hand. With his free hand, he pulled out his ragging hard on making Pein's eyes go wide.

"N-no! Please don't! Please!" Pein begged struggling madly. "I don't want this!"

The man didn't listen to Pein and shoved his erected length up Pein's tight ass. He started to pound madly into him earning cries and whimpers from Pein along with begging to stop. After what felt like an hour of torture Pein gave up on begging for help and mercy he let his aggressor have his way no matter how much pain he was feeling. After what seem like an eternity, the man came inside of him and pulled out.

He tried to run away but the man stopped him again and started to beat the crap out of him all over again. Leaving Pein in a pool of his own blood the man thought that Pein deserved to at least know his name.

"Hoshigaki Kisame." He chuckled. "That's my name."

With that he left not bothering to close the door. Pein watched Kisame leave and the second he got out of the house, Pein blacked out.

When he woke up he was in a very white room with an annoying beeping sound repeating itself in a steady rhythm. His eyes were still close and heavy, he forced himself to open them and when he finally managed, he saw Itachi.

"Pein!" Itachi cried wrapping his muscular arms around Pein. "You're okay…I'm so glad…"

Pein was confused for a moment but soon clenched to Itachi as he broke into tears. He was just raped and wasn't even close to being okay. Itachi rubbed Pein's back as he whispered to him to calm him down.

_**END**_


End file.
